


Silence

by mochi0cakes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, My First AO3 Post, Suicide, im so sorry saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi0cakes/pseuds/mochi0cakes
Summary: It was silent, and he couldn't take it anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyyoo, this is my first fic on ao3, and im trying stuff okay?
> 
> so, enjoy~

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon when he decided to do it, his twin brother and his wife were out managing their toy store. It was too silent.

_and silence is the most painful thing_

Usually, there would be birds chirping outside, the constant meowing or the chatter of Saeyoung and his wife. But today,

it's just silence

It was perfect, and nothing would get in the way of him doing _it_ , he thought. He already had planned it, he won't slit himself, it would make a mess. For once, he was going to make use of his bottle of pills.

He tipped them over, not caring enough to count, he started to down them all at once with a glass full of water.

One by one, his senses stopped working. He stopped seeing, smelling, he didn't even notice he was laying on his bed. And for once, he stopped thinking, all of the self-deprecating thoughts he had was gone, and the numbness he felt in his heart was replaced by happiness.

and then,

_it was silent again_


End file.
